Book
(until Season 3) (BFB) |friends = Ice Cube Ruby Bubble Puffball Formerly: Match Pencil |enemies = Evil Leafy Match Pencil |color = Moderate sap green, Moderate arctic blue, moderate harlequin (Cover), White (Pages) |kills = 11 |first_appearance = FreeSmart |latest_appearance = FreeSmart Breaks Up |deaths = 6+}} Book is a female character in EBCGD. She competed in Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and BFB. She was the main protagonist of BFDIA 5b and a protagonist in BFDIA. In the voting for characters to participate in BFDIA, she earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at first but due to several characters being absent, she made it in and later joined Pencil's Alliance as an alternate. But, in FreeSmart Breaks Up, she and Ice Cube left. They are currently dead but on the team . Appearance Book appears to be a hardcover book filled with different information on several topics, like a dictionary, and an HPHPRCC manual. Her pages are white, and her cover is jade and blue. Personality Book is seemingly nice to most contestants. She does not seem to like rule-breaking. She is known to be arrogant occasionally, such as claiming that she would win Dream Island. Being called "well-read" irritates her and invokes anger. There are various times where Book is passive and not able to speak up either for herself or for others, making her a pushover. Book is considerate of others. In FreeSmart Breaks Up, Book becomes less passive and finally stands up to Match and Pencil, even to the point of leaving . Coverage Appearances * Season 1 ** FreeSmart (does not speak coherently) Season 1 In FreeSmart, after Bubble and Pencil were captured, Match got her attention. Book went along with the rest of , but she didn't do much. Relationships Voting history Deaths As of comic 1, she didn't die yet. Kills Total kills: None (ATM). Trivia *Book's original name was Dictionary. Her name was changed to Book in BFDIA, although it was never explained why. *Book (Dictionary) appeared in "Inanimate Insanity, Episode 6: War de Guacamole". ***In her Inanimate Insanity self, she has character definitions of the said show and different ones of other contestants. *Book was not originally eligible for participation in Battle for Dream Island Again, but with Leafy, Bubble, and Flower absent, she was able to participate. *Book hates being called "well-read", as shown in BFDIA. *Book is the only contestant to be been chased twice by Evil Leafy and completely venture through her. **This makes her the contestant with the most Evil Leafy encounters, at four. *Book is possibly a journal, HPRC User Manual, HPHPRCC Manual, and IDFB Tips and Tricks Book at the same time. **At the cutscenes at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Oh, I know! I'll look through my journal entries! After all, I am a journal, So, let's see...five minutes ago, I..." ***Also at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Maybe it can! I am an HPRC User Manual, so I can look it up, Let's see...According to me, the HPRC is very durable!" **In "It's a Monster", she says, "Well, I'm an HPHPRCC User Manual so maybe I can look it up to fix this". ***The manual was written on 957,406,773 B.C., and was printed in Yoyleland, and is edition 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,694,728. *So far, Book has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, an HPRC/HPHPRCC user manual, and an IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook. *Book is the only contestant with limbs who is not supposed to be in BFDIA (since Puffball and Yellow Face are limbless) but is let on due to Flower, Leafy, and Bubble not being present. *Due to Book's masculine voice, she is often mistaken as a male. *Book had a chance to join Inanimate Insanity in "A New Stage in The Game", but failed to join doing the Paintball Contest. *In BFDIA 5e, she reveals that abandoned cities creep her out. *In BFB 1, Book is shown to stand up to Pencil and Match more than in BFDIA. See also }}